


Fairy

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Chryed, M/M, Parallel Universe, multi-chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well, I don't have enough stuff to write apparently.
> 
> This was sparked by something some character said in one of the stories I'm writing.
> 
> First 'chapter' is very much just a prologue. Longer chapters to follow.

 

 

 

Fairy

 

He thought they were doing just fine – considering. It was Christian who decided they needed some time away; time to rediscover themselves, just be alone together, without friends, family or familiar surroundings to distract or detract from their (Christian's) desire to rebuild their relationship.

Well no, _he_ didn't think it was necessary, but it wouldn't _hurt_ and besides, anything that would please Christian would always get the green light from him.

They'd debated for longer than strictly necessary, it had to be said, on where exactly was cheap enough, warm and far enough away to feel like a holiday. In the end they'd opted for Cornwall. Neither of them had ever been and Christian had assured him that it was called the Riviera of the south for good reason. Well Syed wasn't sure about that, but the photos in the brochure had looked very enticing. Of course he was no longer naïve enough to believe that photos in a sales brochure had all that much relation to reality but no matter, they were going and would enjoy themselves if it killed them.

**

Well it didn't kill them, but something happened during that week that would change them – and their relationship – forever.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Self-catering is always great – in theory. It's just that when you're on holiday cooking and cleaning kinda spoils the effect.” Syed was looking around the large, modern, utterly spotless cottage. Laminate flooring, shiny new kitchen appliances, but at some point a frying pan would have to come out – hoover and mop too. Looking outside – at the view, all that sun – all he really wanted to do was vegetate – in bed, all day and night with Christian. Anything else would seem too much like business as usual, in his opinion.

Christian didn't seem to share this opinion. “Oh I don't know.” Smiling, he took Syed by the hands, walked backwards into the open plan living area. “It's different when you're on holiday. Anyway _I'll_ take care of the cooking. We can make it part of the ..fun.”

Syed was sceptical. “Cooking and cleaning is fun? Since when?”

“Oh don't worry, I'll make you a convert by the end of the week.”

Syed's eyes narrowed in suspicion. “We are still talking about domestic chores, aren't we?”

With a wink, Christian pulled him close and assured him that he was...

 

**

It took two days to get accustomed to the fact of being completely alone together for the first time since they'd got together. 

On the third day they decided that it was probably time to show their faces in public.

**

 

Cornwall was beautiful – and hot, surprisingly so.

It was pretty easy to imagine oneself far from British shores, and while he had nothing against Britain – obviously - he had never before been able to see the _appeal_ of holidaying there.

Well he had no qualms about admitting that he might have been wrong, no qualms either about letting Christian know that he'd be more than happy to make this a regular thing. Just so long, of course, that Christian didn't decide that they need not make the effort to _ever_ holiday abroad. He'd like them to do that, too, just didn't always have to be overseas.

They'd chosen a beach-front property because for some reason their particular property had been greatly reduced, and they'd both fallen in love with the idea of waking to the sound of waves breaking on the shore.

Well three days in and they were still in love with the idea, so much so, in fact, that they decided they wanted to get even closer to those waves.

They'd been lucky enough to rent a property that was fairly isolated. Well not isolated so much as set apart from the more popular areas, and although he hadn't really had _many_ preconceived ideas about what jostling cheek-by-jowl with other holiday makers might entail, when he saw in the distance the many, many bodies making a colourful backdrop to the magnificent blue of the sea he did indeed breathe an internal sigh of relief, throwing his companion a quick glance of appreciation.

“This is nice,” he told him, briefly touching his arm.

“It really is,” Christian agreed. “Glad you came?”

“Of course I am. You know I am.”

Smiling slyly, Christian squeezed him around the waist. “ _That_ doesn't count.”

“I didn't mean that, and you know it.” He wasn't as comfortable with their relationship as Christian was and they both knew it. He wasn't _ashamed_ of Christian, but it was going to take more than pep talks and  desire to make him actively c _omfortable_ with the knowledge that they were and would forever be known as a couple – a gay couple. _Time_ was probably all he needed, but for now he would really rather Christian be as discreet as possible about them. That was actually one of the reasons he'd been keen on the self-catering option: no other guests to for Christian to embarrass him in front of. Oh he knew that Christian didn't _mean_ to do it, but he was upfront and, it had to be said, a bit full-on when it came to the out and proud thing. Syed was still getting there – slowly – and for now would rather not make it _too_ obvious they were lovers.

Of course he had to accomplish that without putting Christian's nose out of joint.

“Still fancy exploring those caves?” Christian was studying his face.

“Yes, of course. It's why we're here, isn't it?”

“They're not dangerous, but I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks.”

“Christian, honestly, I have done this before, and out of the two of us, who's _more_ likely to take unnecessary risks? Seriously.”

Christian had the good grace to laugh. “Okay, okay, point taken. So we're neither of us going to take any unnecessary risks. Agreed?”

Syed shook his hand. “Agreed.”

“Right, let's go then.” He reached for Syed's hand, but pretending he hadn't seen, Syed increased his pace, striding on ahead.

Frowning a little, Christian stood looking at his retreating back for a moment before gathering himself and following. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

They made their way down the very steep cliff path, Christian practically shadowing his every step to ensure he didn't get it into his head to do something really stupid like start running or throw himself headlong over the side. Christian's natural instinct to protect was always there, but generally a little more low key than this. Syed sort of minded. Sort of. As a man who'd been wiping his own nose and tying his own shoelaces for years now he definitely should have taken umbrage at this, but for the most part he found that he really didn't, rather liked it, if he were being honest. He'd never tell him, of course, but Christian's protectiveness gave Syed a real thrill, and, in truth, had Christian _not_ been all protective and everything he'd have been worried, maybe even a little offended.

The caves were well traversed so there were no real hazards to trip up an unwary explorer, yet they were still mostly untouched, left in their natural state to entice and excite the imagination. 

This wouldn’t be the first time Syed had explored caves, and while he wasn't an _enthusiast_ he'd found the experience interesting enough to bear repeating, so embarked on the exploration with confidence and enthusiasm. 

There was a small group of people near the mouth of the cave, which he'd sort of not really anticipated, but the other explorers, after exchanging smiles and pleasantries seemed more than content to forge on ahead, clearly no more interested in a group enterprise than he and Christian were.

Good. Not being anti-social or anything but the entire point of this holiday was to see and interact with the very bare minimum of fellow human beings. He certainly had not foreseen he and Christian exploring these caves as a perfect opportunity to interact with the fellow tourists they were doing their very best to avoid.

He could tell by the expression on Christian's face that he was thinking pretty much the same.

“Still want to?” he asked

Well they'd come this far, and it wasn't like they were going to be forced to go on a guided group tour with these people... “Yeah, come on. But maybe not go in as far...”

Christian nodded, gave a reassuring touch to his arm. “Yeah, sun's blazing away out there and I'm feeling cold already. We'll just go in for a little bit.” He smiled at him.

Syed smiled back, recognising rather ruefully that had they actually been by themselves they'd have been snogging each other's faces off right now. “Okay, let's go.”

The caves were very cold, but they'd expected this, so had dressed appropriately, but as they went further and further into the core of the mountain, Syed found himself mourning the loss of the sun. 

Hearing the others a little ahead of them, they exchanged a look. “Shall we head over there instead?”

Christian looked where he was pointing, and frowned. “Well it's not on the path, Sy.”

“I know, but it's not _dangerous_. I read the brochure: it says that the designated path is the one they recommend for ease of passage, but that there is no danger inherent in the other routes. I think they're just not as well signposted since they want tourists to only use the one. Makes it easier for them – less work.”

Christian was still looking a little dubious. “I don't know...”

“Look, let's just have a look and then get out of here – come back another day when there's less people around. It's on our doorstep, Christian, we can come here anytime.” When Christian didn't immediately answer in the affirmative Syed sighed and took him by the hand. “Come on: there's a good chance we'll be the first to explore these caves. I bet no-one's got the nerve to _not_ follow the trail!” He watched Christian's face, grinning when he saw his expression slowly change. “Come on, it'll be fun!”

**

Well it had been fun: knowing they were here by themselves had added an extra dimension to their exploration of caves that were, in truth, not particularly diverting. There were some interesting rock formations and some interesting mineral deposits in some of the rock, but apart from that... the only draw was being in a dark cavern with Christian, seeing Christian in a pretty inhospitable environment still being Christian.

**

“Ready to get back?” Christian was cuddling him from behind, and though Syed assumed the question was meant to be _serious_ it didn't feel to him that Christian's was ready to go anywhere right then...

Grinning, he stroked Christian's hands. “Yes. And no.”

Christian laughed and nibbled his ear. “I know what you mean, but me I need the sun.”

“Thought _I_ was your sun.”

Groaning, Christian buried his face in Syed's neck. “Oh that's terrible. Did I really say that?”

“That was the least of it. You also said-” Christian's hasty hand over his mouth prevented him completing the list. 

“I was delirious. Can't hold that against a guy.”

“Can't I? I can assure you-” He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a shadow at the mouth of the cave. “Christian!” he said urgently, but Christian must have seen it the same time he had for he too had become stiff and watchful, arms tightening protectively around Syed. 

“Shh, it's okay,” he reassured quietly, then, in a louder voice: “Hey! Anyone there? We can see someone's there, you may as well come out.”

Heart pounding, Syed watched as the shadows changed, altered, finally resolving into the figure of a man. He was leaning quite casually against the cold wall of the cave, eating what appeared to be a peach, baseball cap pulled down to cover his eyes. And although it was impossible to see those eyes it was quite clear that he was staring at them, and that the stare was _not_ benign.

jh


	4. Chapter 4

Syed was afraid: not even Christian's presence could stop the primal dread threatening to engulf him in its dark embrace. They were far from home, in an alien environment where, for all they knew, all the rules were totally different, facing a threat – a nameless, faceless threat, that didn't even have the decency to come out into the light and show itself.

The man hadn't moved, except to raise his hand to mouth. The sound of the bite into the soft flesh of the peach was like an assault to the senses, though Syed couldn't understand how it could possibly really have been so loud.

“Come on, let's get out of here,” Christian whispered urgently, taking hold of Syed's hand. “Just keep walking, don't look at him, just keep walking.”

Christian set Syed on his left as they walked, ensuring that he'd be furthest away from the newcomer as they made their way past.

He felt the dark weight of the man's gaze fix on him, almost as though he'd sensed this, sensed that he was the weaker link, and was casually deciding _how_ to break him.

Syed resolved not to panic, remembered what Christian had said and made sure that his face was turned, that there was no possibility of making eye contact with the man – accidentally or otherwise. All he wanted was to get out of there, out into the crisp fresh air, maybe then his heart would stop pounding so hard, so insistently that his stomach felt weak with the need to void itself.

He didn't even know why he was so afraid – the guy was as slight as him , definitely no physical match for Christian, and he'd been doing nothing more threatening than standing there eating a piece of fruit, but as they came closer and closer to where he stood the dread grew and grew until Syed was gripping Christian's hand so tightly that his _own_ hand began to cramp...

Christian didn't _say_ anything, but every muscle in his body seemed to flex, to expand and wrap themselves around Syed, a silent, intense offer of protection.

He closed his eyes as they walked past the man, not opening them until they'd gone several swift yards and he heard Christian's quiet sigh. “Let's keep going,” he said, thumb stroking reassurance into the tense skin of Syed's hand. “We're not that far in, we'll be out soon.”

And Syed felt his body instinctively press toward Christian's, seeking shelter, protection – reassurance. And Christian silently answered, _lending_ him his strength and assurance.

**

He didn’t' think he'd ever been or would ever again be so glad to hear the sound of German voices: the other groups were still in the caves and though they couldn’t be seen, _knowing_ that they were there had him breathing a huge sigh of relief. Christian squeezed his hand in silent acknowledgement that he too felt that same surge of relief.

Syed looked up at him. “Let's go home,” he pleaded.

Christian's smile was tight, and didn't quite make it to his eyes. Syed had never seen him afraid before, and it made his own dread that much more intense – if Christian was afraid then you knew you were in trouble.

He wasn't sure either of them would want to talk about it, but knew that they had to. Time enough for that, though - once they reached the comforting walls of their cottage.

But as they set out to walk the few yards to the main entrance of the caves, the sound of the sea and golden light of the sun like a heartbeat guiding them to safety, they became aware of a shadow, which swiftly resolved itself into the familiar figure of a familiar man. 

 

This time there was no hiding in the dark; this time he was happy to show them his face.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sy, stay behind me.” Not waiting for Syed to comply Christian did it for him, pushing Syed behind as he faced the guy. “Can I help you?”

The guy looked briefly at Christian's face, then immediately sought Syed's gaze. His eyes were a strange, pale blue, his skin perfect, almost translucent. “I know you, don't I?” His voice was a surprise – local accent, ordinary. “Sure I know you from somewhere.” He smiled then, returning his attention to Christian. “Sorry, I meant to say something earlier, but I didn't want to embarrass myself in case I was wrong, you know.” His smile changed the cool beauty of his face to something a little more accessible. “Didn't want you to get the wrong end of the stick.” He grinned conspiratorially, his pale eyes taking in Syed.

Syed felt Christian visibly relax, and a moment later he'd put an arm around his waist and pulled him so that they were standing side by side. “Well, it's true, I'm a bit possessive.” Syed resisted the urge to look up at him: Christian wasn't particularly possessive. He had, in all honesty, always secretly wished that he were.

“Oh don't worry, I would be too.” He looked at Syed again. Something passed between them, something he couldn't name; something that made him wish for Christian to end the meet and greet and take them home without delay. “You're from London?”

“Just outside.” Christian was completely relaxed now, looked like he wasn't too far away from inviting the guy for a drink or something – dinner, a movie...

“Oh, my geography's pretty bad, and I'm no good at accents.” He was charming, no question on that score, but Syed wasn't about to forget the way he'd looked at them when they'd first encountered him. He might seem charm itself right now, but Syed would feel a lot better leaving his charming ways right here – in the caves – while they returned to the comfort of civilisation – and light, the tantalising light he could see just beyond the guy's slim form.

“Speaking of accents, I love yours.” Christian was grinning now, flirting shamelessly with him. Syed was somewhat surprised that Christian was _still_ holding his hand!

The guy laughed, flirting right back. “Well it's only tourists that say that – most locals hate the accent. Makes us sound like yokels.”

“Don't be daft – makes you sound like you could charm the birds down from the trees.”

Irritated now, Syed exerted pressure on Christian's hand. “I am starving – and freezing. Can't wait to get in front of a blazing hot fire.” The cottage was all mod cons – no open fire in sight – but he hoped his point would be made all the same.

But before Christian could respond the stranger said: “Oh I'm sorry: am I keeping you?” His eyes were beautiful, but cold, oh so cold – not even the the apologetic expression he turned on Syed could change that.

Syed smiled, making a point of moving forward, Christian in tow. “It was nice meeting you, but we do have plans...”

“Nice meeting you too. Some visitors aren't all that friendly to the locals, it's nice to meet visitors who're different.”

“Not friendly? I find that hard to believe.” Christian _was_ moving forward, but if he were a horse – or a donkey – Syed was pretty sure that at this point his hooves would be digging into the earth.

The guy laughed again and made a good show of looking charmed by this flattery. Syed didn't trust him, however, and thus found it hard to believe that any of his words – or actions – were in any way _genuine_. He smiled as he moved past him, surprised at the colour of the hair hidden under the well-fitting cap. “Bye.”

The guy didn't respond, just stared hard at him, before putting out a slim, pale hand and touching him unexpectedly on the neck...

Syed stared at him for a moment before smiling, turning to Christian whose gaze had hardened (Syed wasn't sure which of them he was most annoyed with) and saying: “Come on then, let's get you in front of that fire.”

He didn't wait for Christian's response, simply pulled him out into the bright sunshine, and took a huge lungful of the warm summer air, the chattering of beachcombers and sea birds a welcome relief after the heavy, dead silence of the caves.

Couldn't believe how rejuvenated he felt. Turning to look at Christian he couldn't help chuckling at the expression on his face. “What?”

Christian dropped his hand, setting off across the beach by himself. “We need to talk,” he offered, not deigning to look back.

Syed watched him for a moment, then some instinct made him turn. The guy had been standing in the mouth of the entrance to the caves, but he was no longer there. Syed knew that he couldn't have left since there was no other way out and he certainly hadn't gone past them, so he must have returned to the caves then. Well that was a bit weird, but maybe they'd disturbed him and he hadn't finished his own exploration – or something. Didn't really matter, anyway; _he_ was heading home to if not a hot fire, then certainly a warm Christian who could be heated up until he was indeed hot...

 

 


End file.
